


Lie down with me

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, I NEEDED MORE FLUFF, Kisses, M/M, Vampire! Simon, Vampires, Werewolves, after i wrote their appearance in the other fic i just had to dedicate one ficlet to them only, probably ooc sorry, vampire!markus, werewolf!markus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: “Oh, my love, please don’t cry,” Markus says in a low voice as he closes their distance some more and wipes away his lover’s tears.|| Title taken from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran (song kinda fits the fic too, tbh)





	Lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, I sure am weak for this pair too! <3 Enjoy some more fluff

After their fight in the ring, Markus carries his lover bridal style to their grave where they can have some peaceful alone time.

 “Markus?”

“Hm? Is something bothering you, my love?”

 “You do know that I can walk myself, right? You didn’t hurt me _that_ much,” Simon chuckles.

“I like to carry you. Don’t worry, you’re not bothersome,” Markus reassures him before stealing a quick kiss. It makes Simon giggle.

The coffin is especially designed for a couple. Almost two centuries ago, Simon had given up his own tomb and together with Markus they’d bought a new, fitting one.

 

“Who was that man standing next to Connor?” Simon wonders out loud.

 “A certain Hank Anderson. K9 police. But don’t worry, he’s not here to arrest any of us,” Markus grins. “He’s Connor’s partner. I’m glad to see my friend has also found someone to share the night and morning with.”

 “Hm, I see. A werewolf. Looks like your words for acceptation are finally being heard,” Simon smiles and Markus strokes his lover’s cheek. “Yes. But I could’ve never done it without you, my love. You’ve inspired me more than anyone else.” Blushing vampires are not common but now Simon makes an exception.

“You’re kidding,” the blond vampire tries to brush the compliment off.

 “I’m not,” Markus says and bumps his partner’s shoulder in a friendly way. Simon returns the gesture and before they know it, they’re fooling around as far as their constraints of the coffin lets them.

 It ends with Markus pinning Simon to the mattress. “Caught you,” he smirks.

 “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Simon returns the smirk before his lips get occupied by Markus’.

“Is that why you’d let me win back there?” Intense eyes stare into blue ones. “I know you’re better than that.”

 “What? No! You’re just too good,” Simon defends himself but Markus is doubtful.

“As if I should believe that,” Markus chuckles amused. Without warning Simon then wraps his legs around Markus’ lower body and presses his partner against him. First they share a careful kiss but then it turns into a more passionate one. The blond vampire manages to roll them around so he ends up on top. Simon gently nips at Markus’ lower lip, inciting a low hiss from the other man. His kisses trail lower and the blond vampire makes sure to leave a few visible hickeys.

 “Simon?” Markus murmurs as he now stares out of their coffin, into the ink black sky.

“What is it?”

 “Did you know that the stars are incredibly beautiful tonight?” Markus sighs as he stares at the sky.

 “Not as beautiful as you, Markus,” comes sneaky Simon’s reply as he starts kissing Markus’ exposed collarbone. Eventually he shifts and lays next to Markus to watch the stars. When he glances at his lover, Markus is smiling. It makes Simon smile too.

 “You see that trail, that constellation over there?” the man points out a cluster of stars on their right and Simon looks and nods. “It’s pretty and clear.”

 “Good. Remember it well, Simon. If you follow those stars, you’ll always find me.”

“Really?”

 “Really.” Their fingers entwine and Markus tightens his grip. “And if you’d happen to be out during day, which I wouldn’t recommend for obvious reasons, you’ll just have to hold out a bit longer. Wait a bit longer till the night sets again.”

 “Waiting. I don’t like that word, Markus,” Simon mutters. His eyes, suddenly sad.

“Hey, but we’ll try to make sure we won’t be separated anymore. Not like last time,” Markus reassures his lover. He kisses the pale cheeks and then his more rosy lips.

 “Good. I wouldn’t know what to do without you,” Simon whispers. He sounds desperate and Markus wonders if he spots tears in the vampire’s eyes.  

 “Oh, my love, please don’t cry,” Markus says in a low voice as he closes their distance some more and wipes away his lover’s tears.

 “I’m.. I’m just so happy that we’re reunited at last. It’s been too long since we saw each other.”

“You’re absolutely correct,” Markus sighs. With his work as negotiator it’s difficult to find some peaceful moments alone with his partner. But now he’s glad he can spend some time at the festival.

 “I love you, Simon.”

“I love you too, Markus. I love you too,” Simon then curls up into Markus’ embrace and together they watch the stars from within their grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love imagining Markus sayin 'my love' when he talks to Simon <3<3


End file.
